


saturday #89cff0

by blueplutoberry



Series: 7 days (a week) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7dream, Drabble, Gen, Jisung is an adult now, New Year, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Reminiscing, Rooftop Fight, that means only one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplutoberry/pseuds/blueplutoberry
Summary: saturday is for "watering plants, childhood cartoons, a bowl of cereal, waking up early and laying in bed, (not so) spontaneous plans, sitting on a rooftop"
Series: 7 days (a week) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085363
Kudos: 20





	saturday #89cff0

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes second drabble of my series and I am extremely excited for this one. 
> 
> Jisung is an adult in Korea - technnically, because his birthday is on february, but in Korea it works differently, so he's an adult. And it means only one thing (and it's not a possibility to sexualize him you perverted fucks) it means ROOFTOP FIGHT. And if you don't know what it means, it's explained here. 
> 
> There are again some changes from the [original post](https://esperides.tumblr.com/post/171178953245/tag-your-vibe) i've got an inpiration from. And also I've written that new year is on saturday not on friday, but it's all because it needs to fit in the story, but then again it's just a fiction, so it doesn't really matter, does it?
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! <3

Saturday morning is for waking up early and laying in bed for definitely way too long that it’s needed. Jisung woke up pretty early as for him, but only after an hour or so got out of the bed, took a morning shower and went to the kitchen. He took out the milk from the fridge and a big box of chocolate cereal, because what's a better way to start a new year if not by eating a favourite breakfast meal while watching cartoons in the big room. Especially when everyone is still too drunk or too tired to disturb him.

While standing in front of the opened fridge, looking inside as if looking for some sense of life - because milk was standing right in front of him and it was impossible not to notice it - he realized one thing. It hit him like a thunderbolt. He's an adult now.

“I'm an adult now,” he says out loud, and he doesn't really know what he's supposed to do right now. Because he’s been so scared and nervous because of that, especially for the last few days. Renjun was telling him that it’s not a big deal, that there’s no difference if he's 18, 20 or 25 and that apart from ability to drink legally and vote, there are no changes. But he didn't believe him. There must be a difference, otherwise it wouldn’t be such a big event in one's life. Because if there’s no difference between 18 and 19 years old, then why one can be considered adult and one not. It wouldn’t make any sense.

He didn't feel any different though, so Renjun must've been right, after all.

He pours cereals into a bowl, adds milk and goes to the living room, not really caring about it. He can’t waste his precious time he has without members - since it’s so rare, because they are always there around - for thinking about his feelings.

His peace was distrubed after no more than half an hour later, when he heard a noise coming out of his room. His and Jaemin room, and he realized that night owls must have finally woke up. Well, maybe they are not really the night owls - there was a new year’s eve party yesterday, after all. They were drinking and dancing - both that Jisung couldn't really do at this moment. Actually he could drink, but after one glass of champagne he decided that it’s not really for him, so he let go and went to sleep. The rest fell asleep in the morning. No surprise that they woke up - Jisung looked at the clock - at 3 pm.

“Ohh, our Jisungie is an adult now,” he hears Jaemin’s excited voice as the elder jumped on the sofa next to him and pinched his cheeks “but to hyung you'll always be a cute little maknae, Jisungie,” He had said it already a few times last night, being more excited for it than Jisung himself. Which is weird, because Jisung thought that Jaemin would be the most heartbroken that his “baby” is no longer a baby. Or so he had said a few days back when they were talking about it.

“Yah, hyung…” Jisung moans, trying to move away from the other as far as possible. But the sofa is definitely too small for that. Jaemin only laughs and lies down, putting his head on the younger's lap. His laugh’s so pure and so truthful - something Jisung hasn't heard in a long time as the other was constantly tired and moody after their last promotion. It makes him soften out a bit.

“Are you still drunk, hyung?” he asks after a while, while Jaemin’s giggling, looking once at Jisung and once at the cartoons playing on the tv. Some childhood cartoon’s now playing and Jisung remembers how he was watching this with his friends when he was still in elementary school. He doesn’t remember the plot much, though. Jaemin shakes his head.

“I was, but I’ve drunk my coffee,” the murderous Nana coffee with too many espresso shots and too little water, Jisung thinks. Something that probably left him even more dehydrated than he was after a night of drinking. “and now I'm like a newborn”

"For real?" Jisung’s not so sure. Maybe Jaemin feels like a newborn, if only newborns in order to appear on this world need to go back and forth through hell.

He nods and it looks funny, considering that his head is still on the younger's lap. “Obviously,” and he laughed again.

“Where are the rest?’ Jisung decides to change the topic. “Still sleeping?”

“Yeah, I think Chenle’s hangovered, so he’s sleeping, and Jeno, Hyuck and Mark have woken up early to see the first sunrise, and returned not so long ago, so they’re sleeping too.”

“And Renjun?”

“I think he’s taking a bath.” Jisung nodded. “Or else we have a ghost in our dorm” he adds quickly, and looks intensely at the other. His eyes are dead serious, and he’s stopped laughing.

“Hyung…” Jisung cries, he’s scared of ghosts, everyone knows it, especially Jaemin. He pushes the older out of his lap, which made him sit down. Jaemin tries to stay serious, but seeing the younger’s reaction he bursts out with a loud, quite evil as for him, laugh.

“Calm down, it’s only Renjunnie.”

*

Jisung is standing in the hallway, holding a blue watering pot. He always forgets to water the plants and only after it’s almost too late he reminds himself about them. He’s already killed a few flowers, but he’s bought new ones and this time they’re going to survive, he believes. This time he’s also an adult, so he’s more responsible. At least he’s supposed to be.

“What is that for?” he asked suddenly, seeing Jeno carrying the black suit. Is there any gala he forgot about and did not prepare for? That's possible, since there are so many new year events normally at this time. Obviously, some of them were cancelled because of the pandemic, and because of that Jisung sometimes can’t keep up with what’s going on. If there is a gala he’d need to start dressing up or something.

“It’s for the rooftop fight.” Jeno answers casually, not even looking at the younger, and enters his room.

A rooftop fight.

A thing all of them came up with and which they were constantly talking about since he was 16. Or maybe even before that. They promised themselves that once he becomes an adult all of them are going to put suits on and are going to have a fight on a rooftop in the rain. Like in all these dramas they maniacally watch in their free time.

And today’s the day. Today he became an adult. And today they're going to have rooftop battle. It doesn't look like it's going to rain, though, but he's sure they'll do perfectly without it. 

*

“And now what?” asks Jeno. They all are standing on the rooftop in the circle, looking at the photos they’ve taken minutes ago. It’s for bubble and other social media to show fans that the famous rooftop fight actually took place. They also thought about recording it, but the outcome of the battle may be surprising and it may end up badly. They’re still considering it, though. At least Donghyuck is. 

All of them are wearing black suits. They were prepared for a new year gala, but it was cancelled last minute, and they realized that it would be a shame not to wear them. So they did, and they look amazing. They also did a full make up and hair - something they wouldn’t really care about normally, if not for some really serious schedule - not something for nct channel for sure. But this event was the most important. Maybe even the most important in their lives.

“What do you mean what?” Donghyuck asks back, looking at the other with surprised eyes. Eyebrows furrowed. He takes the event seriously, and he’s also a bit tired and maybe drunk since the best way to get rid of the hangover is to drink more. Especially on their free day.

“Well, you didn't really expect us to fight?” Jeno continues with the questions. Chenle laughs. He wants to fight but he knows that it’s probably not going to happen. It was to make a scene, funny photos and memorable video of them wearing black suits on the rooftop with the night sky and full moon in the background, since it's not raining. If they were lucky, maybe some people would shoot the fireworks that would end up on their photos too.

"We can." Renjun says and he punches Donghyuck lightly, and the other moans with a fake cry and is about to punch back but Minhyung stands in between them.

"No, we can’t. And we won’t." he announces and Donghyuck just laughs out loud along with Renjun. Because obviously they’re not going to fight like Bruce Lee in his kung fu movies, but they still can pretend.

“Oh come on, Markie. You’re more unfunny than Jeno.” Donghyuck groans and the rest burst out with loud laughs.

“How about recording a fake video for czennies?” Jaemin suggested holding a camera in his hands and looking at the photos they’ve taken. They’re nice and look almost real, as if someone actually took them during a fight. But there was still something lacking, and if they recorded the scene of the battle, some fake punches and kicks, and then they’d add sound effect and dramatic music, then it’d be ideal.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” and Jisung calls for their manager who’s hidden in the building, because it is the first day of January and it's damnably cold outside. And he comes out almost immediately and records everything.

After an hour they are still sitting on the rooftop. With thick sweatpants and hoodies on, and under the blankets their manager has brought from the dorm. Drinking hot cocoa and eating the leftovers from last night’s party. They definitely bought too many snacks for one day. And they’re sitting side by side, looking at the night city view. It’s cold but it seems like they don’t pay attention to it.

“I still can’t believe that it finally happened.” says Mark after a while of long silence. Every head turns into his direction. “The rooftop battle, I mean.” he adds. He chuckles quietly and hides behind the cup. Everyone nods.

“Same. Now we need to come up with a new promise for someone’s birthday.”

“There’s not going to be any other special day than the one of becoming an adult, though?”

“We’re all adults now, huh?”

Mark smiled. They all are smiling, reminiscing the years they spent together. Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck met when they were 13 years old, and Jisung was 11 then and they all were so small and so inexperienced. Few months later Mark joined them and they became inseparable, growing up together, aiming for one common dream. And when Renjun and Chenle finally joined them in 2016 they became powerful. The most united unit, because they were almost the same age, and they all knew the pain of sacrificing their childhood to make the dreams come true. Not being sure if it ever happens. They were stronger together and could count on each other, through thick and thin, for good and for bad.

And now all of them were adults. And yes, they could drink and vote, and this weird dating ban from their agency was valid no more, so they could finally date as well - not that they had time for these kinds of things. But no matter how much has changed during these years. How many real fights had occurred, how many tears they had cried, how many sleepless nights they had spent trying to improve their dance moves, or remember their lines for the drama or pre-scripted shows. Or how many times they actually thought about giving up, because everything seemed too hard and maybe not worth it. But then they were there for each other as a shoulder to lean and cry on, when someone needed that. No matter what, they were together. Always. And they know that no matter how much things have changed, nothing's gonna change between them. Never.

“Y’all know what?” asks Jisung suddenly with a hoarse voice and he sounds like he has a lump in a throat. As if he’s trying hard not to cry. Everyone looks at him, and they are smiling, and Jisung is smiling too. “I’m so glad that I have you all.”

A silence, and not long after that he hears a laugh from Chenle who shouts that he’s so cringey, and Renjun who is sitting next to him pushes him lightly and they are smiling at him, which makes him feel embarrassed for what he said. But then he hears me too, coming from one of them, although Jisung is not sure who exactly has said that. And then one after another repeats it. I am proud to have all of you, too. And maybe some of them are still a little bit tipsy, which makes them say things they normally wouldn't say. Or maybe it’s the spirit of the night. The first night of 2021, which they spend together. And they are honest, because it’s the only time when they can be. Not caring about anything, because tomorrow’s sunday and they have the day off again, and they don’t need to worry about their idol life and their schedule. Just here and now matters. With a night city view and hot cocoa in their hands. Shoulder by shoulder under shared blankets.

It’s a new chapter in their lives, they have such feelings. Nothing has really changed, because there’s no difference between today’s adult Jisung and yesterday’s minor Jisung. But it doesn’t matter. It’s a new year, and a new chapter, which they’re going to spend together. Just like they did in the past, and like they’re going to do in the future.


End file.
